A computing system such as a laptop Personal Computer (PC) or a desktop PC provides a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or an external port that is connected to an external device such as a smartphone. The computing system may exchange data and communicate with an external device connected through an external port.
The computing system may supply power to an external device connected through an external port. For example, a battery of an external device is charged slowly while connected to a computing system.
Battery capacity and power consumption of an external device connected to a computing system are increasing. For example, the battery capacity of Samsung Galaxy S released in 2010 is 1500 mAh, and the battery capacity of recently released Samsung Galaxy Note 3 is 3200 mAh. The battery capacity has more than doubled in four years. The battery capacity of Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 is about 8220 mAh. Accordingly, a charging time of an external device through a computing system may also increase. The dedicated adaptor of an external device (for example, Samsung Galaxy S4) provided from a manufacturer typically provides charging of 5V to 1 A. However, when an external device is charged through a USB 2.0 connection port of a computing system instead of a rated (genuine) charger, a current of 500 mA may be supplied (in the case of USB 3.0, a current of 900 mA may be supplied). When the battery of Samsung Galaxy S4 (having a capacity of 2600 mAh) is completely discharged, it takes about 5 hours and 30 minutes to charge the battery through a USB connection port (for example, USB 2.0) of a notebook PC. In order to reduce a charging time, devices or application programs are being provided to increase supply current through a USB connection port.
However, since a computing system has many components (e.g., loads), in order to best utilize a system resource of the computing system and supply high power to an external device, it is necessary to increase the capacity of an adaptor supplying power to the computing system. However, the increase of an adaptor capacity may burden both manufactures and consumers due to the rising costs of materials and the size increase of an adaptor. Additionally, when a high current is provided to an external device while an existing adaptor is used as is, since a power that a computing system utilizes is not sufficient, the computing system's own battery may be discharged or the computing system may be shut down.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.